Often in both consumer and industrial fluid filtration applications a fluid is filtered prior to its use in an intended application. As a result, fluid filtration systems are installed either internally or externally within the industrial system or consumer appliance.
The EPA Water Purifier Standard requires that a filtration device for drinking water applications remove microorganisms at greater than 6 log for bacteria, 4 log for virus and 3 log for protozoan cysts (“Guide Standard and Protocol for Testing Microbiological water purifiers”, 1987 the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure).
There is an ongoing need to reduce extractables associated with anti-microbial media. There also exists a need to reduce the use of excess materials in forming anti-microbial media.